supermonkeyballfangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball (Game based on short novel)
The Super Monkey Ball Novel Game is a game based on the novel it's based on. It is on the PS4 and Xbox one. The game features gameplay that is similar to Super Monkey Ball Adventure whilst maintaining it's classic puzzle levels. Warning THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Advertised Content "A Monkey on a Mission... Again" "Play as Eight Monkeys" "Explore 30 Themes spread through 16 HUB worlds" "All HUB worlds Super Monkey Ball Adventure Come Back" Advertised on DLC "Explore 40 Themes spread through 17 HUB Worlds" Worlds Jungle Island #Monkey Island (Levels 1-4) #Tree Palace (Levels 5-8) #Jungle Battle (Levels 9-12) Boss 1- Fire Naysayer (While Player is Handicapped) Moonhaven #Automaton City (Levels 13-16 + 17-22) Boss 2- Goilath Airship Klooringtopia #Lolie Pop Park (Levels 23-26 + 31-36) Boss 3- Bad-Boon (While Player is Handicapped) #Candy Office (Levels 27-30) Sandopolis #Sand Citadel (Levels 37-42) Boss 4- Evil Yanyan #Black and Gold Base (Levels 43-48) ''The Hospital (Sub Chapter) #White Hospital (Levels 49-52) Arctus #Frozen Citadel (Levels 53-56) #Ice Cave (Levels 57-60) #Sub Zero Lab (Levels 61-64) Boss 5- Bad-Boon's Assistant (in Goliath Mech) Zootopia #Crazed Theme Park (Levels 65-70) #Giant Maze (Levels 71-74) #Control Tower (Levels 75-78) Boss 6- Fat Cat (In "Super Fun Happy Machine" Mech) ''Erebus (Sub Chapter) #Hell's Gates (Levels 79-82) Xai #Dragon City (Levels 83-86+ Levels 91-96) Boss 7- Emporor Dragon (species of Dragon) #Samurai Keep (Levels 87-90) Mythica #Enchantad Forest (Levels 96-100) #Mossy Dungeon (Levels 101-106) Boss 8- Dungeon Guardian) ''Hunugan (Sub Chapter)'' #Honey Forest (Levels 107-110) Acropolis Prison #Guarded Interior (Levels 111-116) #Darkend Courtyard (Levels 117-122) Boss 9 Goliath Naysayer Monkitropolis #Night-time Metro (Levels 123-126) #The Noisefactory (Levels 127-130) Boss 10- Aiai Theif Bot (In Giant Mech) #Royal Chambers (Levels 131-134) Kongri-La #Sun Room (Levels 135-140) #Undersea Dome (Levels 141-150) Boss 11- Giant Crab #Regal Chambers (Levels 151-154) Dr.Bad-Boon's HQ #Techno Base (Levels 155-170) Boss 12- Dr.Bad-Boon (Super Mech) Epilogue #White Heaven (Levels 171-180) #Green Hill Zone (Levels 181-190) #Jungle Island Ruins (Levels 191-200) Challenge Mode (DLC only) #Endless Space (Levels 201-210) #Yellow Warehouse (Levels 211-220) #Mountian Village (From SMB1) (Levels 221-230) #Burger Corner (From SMB1) (Levels 231-240) #Quarts Cavern (Levels 241-250) #Floating Islands (Levels 251-260) #Arabic City (Levels 261-270) #Alien Planet (Levels 271-280) #Moon Base (Levels 281-290) #Metropolis Zone (Levels 291-300) Design Most of the Concept for the Novel and Game were writen down on this page here Game-Novel Differences (Spoilers) *In the Novel Yanyan is killed by tons of Debris, In the Game Yanyan fights the girl who just turned into a Evil Yanyan from Banana Blitz but then gets Killed by Evil Yanyan. Game Modes Starting Game Modes Story Mode Play Levels with an interesting Storyline, Explor HUB worlds and fight bosses. Pratice Mode Practice at Levels to sharpen those skills. Party Games Play 20 different Party Games with your friends. Replays Record and Watch Replays of Levels you have done Unlockable Game Modes Challenge Mode Play Levels in group of Difficulty (Not to be confused with the DLC Challenge Mode). Beginner Levels 1-52 Advanced Levels 53-106 Expert Levels 107-200 Marathon Mode Play All Levels (with Saving) Custom Mode Play and Edit levels that you made. Category:Games Category:Poseidon133's Fan Games